Endless Disasters
by hiiina
Summary: <html><head></head>Endless Waves sequel Follow Melody and Ryder Jackson as they face the twists and turns of being teenagers! Melody has now returned to go to school with her brother after 3 years of being away. How will she cope? What happens when she falls for the wrong boy? What happens when Ryder falls for the wrong girl? What happens when Percy's past catches up and endangers his kids? NextGen</html>
1. Endless Disasters

**A/N: Woohoo guys! The sequel is up! I hope you like it!**

_**Also if you haven't read Endless Waves i suggest you do that first then read this!**_

* * *

><p>Melody POV:<p>

"Ryder!" I yelled from the escalator as I saw my blond twin waiting for me.

"Mel!" he yelled back running to meet me.

I set down my bags and ran into his open arms.

He picked me up and spun me around like he used to do when we were kids.

"Oh my gosh! I've missed you so much!" I practically screamed as he set me down.

"I missed you too sis!" he smiled as he looked me up and down.

"When did you get so hot sis?" Ryder joked.

Since the last time I saw him I had grown a lot. I was now 5'6" and my once long wavy raven hair was now cut short and stopped around my shoulders. So it was like a medium length wavy hairstyle now. You can say I finally passed the awkward stage of growth because now I finally was starting to fill out my body. If you saw what my mom looked like in high school you could say that I looked exactly like her apart from our hair color.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed.

"When did you get so… Muscular?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Looking him up and down.

He had on a white tank top with a black billabong logo, a pair of tan jeans, some white Jordon's and a black hat that he put on backwards so the bill part was behind him, he had grown out his hair a little because his blond locks was curling around his hat. And you could clearly see his defined muscles from the side opening of his shirt.

He laughed and began to flex his muscles, "Sports does that to you! I gotta keep the ladies begging for more" he smiled.

"Oh gods, you haven't changed a bit Ryder" I smiled hugging him once again.

"You too sis… Gosh 3 years has been too long" he said as he reached for my luggage.

"I know… But I'm back!" I giggled grabbing one of the backpacks.

For the past 3 years I have been away at an all girl's private school in London. When I was in 8th grade I was offered a scholarship to study abroad so I took it, it took some time convincing my parents but they finally let me go because they believed that it was a once in a life time experience. It was only this year when I decided to come back and go to school with my twin brother for my last year of high school.

"You don't know how stoked I am sis to have you back!" he smiled as he led me to what I guessed was his truck.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be back" I replied as I followed him to the back of the truck.

We loaded up my belongings into the back and I hopped into the passenger side of the truck.

He got in a started it up.

"So… Where's mom and dad?" I asked as we pulled onto the freeway.

"Oh, they're at home getting things ready for you" he smiled as he used the blinker to turn left.

"Nice nice… So you guys still live in the same house right?" I asked as I stuck my hand out the window and began to swirl them in circular motions.

The truth is, I barely got to keep in contact with my family. At the school in London I was only allowed to call my family on my birthday and Christmas. That's it. I also got to email them once a month, so I never really bothered to ask questions of where they lived now. I only focused on asking how they were and how much I missed them.

"Yup... Still the same place." he smiled as he pulled off of the freeway onto a less busy road.

Memories came flooding back to me as we passed by the old coconut tree that we used to swing on and jump into the ocean when we were kids.

"Remember that tree?" Ryder asked as he drove past.

"How could I forget? That was the reason for your first broken arm" I laughed.

"Yea, those were some good times." He smiled.

We were almost to our house when a thought popped into my head.

"So… How did mom and dad react to the tattoos?" I asked my brother as I went to touch my rib cage.

"Not well… I mean mom was all for it but dad was kinda mad, but they came around eventually! You're so lucky you didn't have to face dad's wrath. He seriously wouldn't talk to me for like a good 2 days!" he laughed shaking his head as he pulled up into our driveway.

I giggled at that thought.

I remember the day before I was supposed to leave, Ryder was super sad that I was going away to London. So, us being naïve children… I suggested that we go get something to make it so where ever we are, we would always be together. So… he came up with the ideas of getting a tattoo… And I actually agreed to it. So, we went to a family friend that did tattoos and had him tattoo us. It took a while to convince him, but he finally gave in when I told him I was leaving tomorrow and we needed something to remind us that no matter what, we would always be together.

We ended up getting a quote, "Together forever never apart" was what Ryder got tattooed and I got the other half of the quote that read, "Maybe in distance but never in heart". We both got it tattooed on the side of our rib cages. This quote really explained how close we were to each other. Ever since a young age we were inseparable. We were always and forever twins. No matter how different looking we were. Because believe me when I say, we looked nothing alike. Ryder had curly blond hair and sea green eyes while I had wavy black hair and grey eyes. The only think that made it so we looked related was our facial structure. We both had the same nose and high cheek bones and dimples. Although Ryder's jaw was way more defined compared to mine. But other than that our faces really did look similar, we had the same curved eyes and lips. But I envied his long think lashes. Mine were so short and stubby looking. It sucked.

"Home sweet home" Ryder sang as he parked the truck and unlocked the doors.

We both went to the back of the truck and grabbed my stuff and walked to the front door.

"Go ahead" he smiled as I stood in front of the door.

I nodded and knocked twice and rang the doorbell once.

"Coming!" I heard a voice shout from the other end.

I heard the fumbling of the locks and I saw the twist of the handle.

A few seconds later I was met by a young tan girl with long brown hair wearing a pair of white shorts and a long sleeve loose fitted black shirt with black vans. She had hazel eyes and her hair was braided to the right side.

"You guys are here early!" she yelled as she looked from me to Ryder.

I looked at him curiously. Wondering who the heck this girl was.

He seemed to understand and spoke, "Mel, this is one of my closes friends Mahea. Mahea, this is Melody"

"Hi" I smiled awkwardly.

"Hi Melody! I'm so glad I get to finally meet you! Your brother has told me so much about you!" she smiled as she gave me a hug.

I stood there awkwardly as she hugged me tighter. I glanced at Ryder and he just shrugged.

Mahea seemed to have noticed my stiffened posture because she pulled back quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry Melody. I'm a hugger!" she apologized.

"Then why don't you ever hug me like that?" Ryder muttered.

Mahea seemed to have heard that and shoved him back a little shaking her head.

"Uh, it's fine" I smiled back.

I had a feeling me and this girl would get along quite well.

"It's nice to meet you Mahea" I smiled as she opened the door for us to walk in.

As soon as I stepped foot into the house I was greeted with the smell of wonderful wonderful food. My favorite food to be exact.

"Goulash" I whispered as I sniffed the air.

"You and your goulash" Ryder joked as he and Mahea went off to put my luggage into my room.

I quickly walked to the kitchen to search for my parents.

My mom was wearing her white apron and setting the Goulash on the dining room table. While my dad was getting blue cookies out of the oven. It was weird, my dad liked to dye anything he could blue. But I wasn't complaining because let's be real, blue cookies are awesome!

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" I spoke as I stepped closer to them.

My mother immediately whipped her head to look at me and came running to me hugging me tightly.

"Oh my gosh! Melody! I've missed you so much!" she cried squeezing me tighter.

"You've grown up so much sweetie!" she said as she kissed my forehead letting my father have a turn.

My dad picked me up and spun me around like Ryder did.

"Oh Mel, you've grown up to be such a beautiful young lady" he smiled proudly kissing my forehead.

"Thanks pops" I smiled as I brought both of my parents in for another hug.

"Family time!" Ryder yelled as he walked into the kitchen and joined in on the family hug.

"Finally. I have all my babies together" my mom smiled as we pulled away from the family hug.

"Percy! Percy! Go get a camera. I want to take a picture of Melody and Ryder!" my mom yelled excitingly.

"Okay Annabeth" my dad replied as he shuffled off into the living room to find a camera.

He came back within seconds with a Polaroid camera.

"Okay! Now Ryder and Melody time for a picture!" My mom yelled clapping her hands together.

Ryder looked at me and shrugged.

I laughed and moved closer to him.

"Okay… 1…2…" my father said as he was getting ready to take the picture.

"3!" I yelled as I hopped onto Ryder's back.

My dad snapped the picture and caught the perfect moment.

I was on Ryder's back leaning too far to the right with a huge smile on my face while he was caught off guard nearly falling over with a huge smile on his face.

It was perfect.

I smiled and hugged my brother's head as I tightened my legs around his torso.

"I'm so glad I'm home" I smiled as I looked to my parents.

"We are so happy you're finally home sweetie" my mother smiled as my father wrapped an arm around her looking at my brother and I.

I've got to say, some people say that no family is perfect. But for me, I am sure that my family is as perfect as it can be.

With them once again in my life, I'm sure I'll never get hurt again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it so far! Please leave some feedback on what you want to see in the twin's lives. I'm still working on the plot for this story. But for future convenience i want to tell you that in this story Thalia and Percy are not related what so ever. So keep that in mind! Anyway please Review and Follow for more updates! Thanks!**

***:) **


	2. Mornings and First impressions

**A/N: Here's an extra long update! Enjoy! I want to say thank you to ZammieandPercabeth4ever for correcting my twin error!**

* * *

><p>Melody POV:<p>

"MEL! WAKE UP!" my brother yelled as he burst through my room door.

I groaned and flipped over.

"Nooo!" I yelled.

"Come on sis! It's your last first day of high school with your amazing brother!" he yelled jumping on to my bed.

I groaned and rolled over as I reluctantly sat up rubbing my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked as I scooped over to let my brother sit next to me on my bed.

"7! You have 20 minutes to get ready!" he smiled happily.

I found it annoying how he was so happy and upbeat so early in the morning.

"Come on grumpy butt! Turn that frown upside down and put on something nice!" he laughed as he pinched my cheeks.

My frown deepened as I swatted his hands away from my face.

Unlike my brother, I was never a morning person, and I hated being woken up.

"Fine, fine…" I groaned as I stood up walking to my bathroom.

Our house had been extended while I was gone. Ryder and I now had our own bedrooms and bathrooms. Which I thanked the heavens for. I mean I love my brother to death but sometimes, he can be so overwhelming.

"Okay sis, hurry up. Don't want to be late to the first day of senior year!" he sang as he walked out of my bedroom into the kitchen.

I sighed and closed the bathroom door to take a morning shower.

A few minutes later I was wrapped up in a white plush towel brushing my teeth.

Once that was done I walked into my room over to my dresser.

"What to wear…" I mumbled as I rummaged through my drawers.

I finally settle on a white quarter sleeve loose fitted white blouse that had floral design cut outs at the bottom of the shirt. And a pair of faded blue jean shorts and my favorite white vans. We live in Hawaii, so we could wear shorts to school.

I went back into the bathroom and blow dried my medium length wavy hair. I'm not much of a makeup person so I just did the bare minimum of curling my stubby lashes and applying mascara. I added some dangling earrings and put on my silver necklace that had a blue pearl encircled by a crescent moon. I threw on a few silver bangles and called it quits.

I rushed into my bedroom grabbing my black backpack that I had packed last night and went into the kitchen where my mom and dad were getting ready for work.

"Good morning sweetie! Have a wonderful day!" my mother yelled as she walked out of the front door. She was the manager of the billabong store at the mall.

"Have a good day honey! I'll see you when I get back later on tonight!" my dad yelled following my mother. My dad was an ex professional surfer. But now he worked for our family business, that really I had no idea what was about.

"Okay!" I yelled as I walked over to my brother who was munching away on a piece of toast.

I swiped his other piece and began to eat it as I took a sip from his orange juice.

"Hey!" he grumbled as he finished the last of his toast.

I grinned and rustled his blond curly hair.

He had on a pair of blue jeans and a button up white shirt that hugged his body so you could see his bulging muscles. He matched that with a pair of white vans almost identical to mine.

"That's what you get for disturbing my beauty sleep" I smiled as I shoved the rest of the toast into my mouth.

"Trust me I didn't want too. Because heaven knows you need as much beauty sleep as you can get!" he joked

I scowled at him while I went to put our dishes into the sink.

I came back and slapped the back of his head.

"You're dumb" I mumbled as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed for the front door.

He followed behind me still chuckling as he locked the door and headed over to the truck.

I hoped in and we were off.

30 minutes later we reached Olympus high.

We were incredible late because we had stopped by to pick up Mahea and some sweet teas from McDonalds. But Ryder told me that we didn't have to worry because the first day of school you didn't do much for each class.

I jumped out of the truck and followed Mahea and Ryder to the entrance of the school. It was amazing how open the school was. The walk ways were all lined with plumeria trees, and gardenia and hibiscus bushes. It was so beautiful and tropical. This was way different from my old school in London.

We walked into the front of the school and walked over to the office to pick up our schedules.

I had one class with Ryder which was P.E. 6th period. But thankfully Mahea had the exact same schedule as me. And an added bonus was that my locker and Ryder and Mahea's locker were all next to each other.

I put my things into my locker and picked up what I needed for my first class.

"I'll see you for lunch sis!" Ryder yelled as a group of boys approached him.

"Okay" I said as I waved at him.

"It's so weird" I whispered as I walked with Mahea down the hall to our class.

"What is?" she asked me curiously.

"Boys and girls in school together." I spoke.

"Oh… I forgot you went to an all girl's boarding school… But don't worry I'm sure you'll get used to it" she smiled as we walked into our first class.

Mahea and I sat down in the front as the classroom began to fill up. I guess everyone had a late start today.

I gazed up at the teacher who looked incredible strict. He was wearing a pair of tan jeans and a long sleeved button up shirt. He seemed to be glaring at everyone over his thick black glasses.

Mahea seemed to have noticed my frown as I stared at the teacher.

"Don't worry Mel. He's not as strict as he looks" she whispered.

"Oh... Okay" I smiled.

"Welcome Welcome students! My name is Mr. Chase and this is Literature 101" he smiled.

"And this year we wi-" he started but was cut off with the door bursting open.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Chase but these two were outside of your door fighting" a woman said as she led two boys by their ear into the classroom.

Both boys looked like seniors, tall and muscular.

One had blond hair and blue eyes, while the other his polar opposite had brown hair and hazel eyes. I've got to admit, both were pretty easy on the eyes.

"God Lance…" I heard Mahea whisper.

"Lance?" I asked looking to her.

"The blond one" she said shaking her head.

I glanced back at him and he shrugged at Mahea, offering a small smile.

I laughed at his gesture. But Mahea wasn't having it. She just glared at him coldly.

"Mr. Castellan, Mr. King… Take a seat... We will talk about this afterschool in detention" Mr. Chase spoke.

The black haired boy walked towards the back but not before winking at me.

I quickly adverted my eyes to my desk.

"Did he just wink at me?" I asked Mahea.

"Probably, he does that to everyone" she said shaking her head.

The boy Lance came and sat in the empty chair next to me.

"Mahea! Listen I can explain!" he whispered as Mr. Chase started up his lecture.

"I don't want to hear it Lance! You promised!" she yelled.

I sat awkwardly as they had a whisper fight.

"Uh, Mahea?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh sorry Mel… This is Lance… One of our close friends" she whispered.

I turned to Lance.

"So you're Ry's sis huh?" he asked.

"Yup" I smiled.

"Wow, you guys are twins right?" he asked.

"Yea..."

"You look nothing alike. I mean he has blond hair and green eyes and you have black hair and grey eyes" he whispered.

"Yea I know…"

"Well besides your facial features…"

"Yea..." I whispered.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you" he whispered as he stuck out his hand to shake my own.

"Nice to meet you to La…."

"Lance" he smiled.

"Lance… It's nice to meet you Lance" I whispered.

"Since Miss Jackson won't stop talking, why don't you go first" Mr. Chase spoke.

"Ah what?!" I asked looking at him.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Uh no... I'm sorry" I said as I hung my head down. I could feel my face burning up as I felt the eyes of the entire class on me.

"Well, are we gonna wait for a written invitation?" Mr. Chase asked folding his arms.

"Uh sorry?" I whispered.

"Just go up there and introduce yourself" Mahea whispered.

"Oh okay..." I replied standing up in front of the class.

As I got up I heard many low whistles and people talking amongst themselves. Probably wondering who I was.

"Uh hi… My name's Melody Jackson" I spoke.

"Jackson? As in Ryder Jackson?" A red head girl spoke.

"Uh yea… He's my twin brother"

"You're twin! But you guys look nothing alike!" another girl spoke.

"I know... But I am..." I replied.

"Then where have you been? Where you in a different high school or something?" A brown haired boy asked.

"Uh, I've been in London studying in an all girl's boarding school" I answered.

"All girl's school huh? Is it true that most girls there turn into lesbi-" a boy began to ask but was cut off by Mr. Chase.

"That's quite enough Mr. Lewis!"

"Thank you for sharing Miss Jackson" Mr. Chase smiled.

"Uh, your welcome" I replied returning to my seat.

My cheeks were on fire. Why would somebody ask a question like that? God, only boys would ask that stupid of a question.

"Nice one Mel" Lance whispered as he poked my shoulder.

"Thanks" I muttered as I folded my hands on my desk and rested my head on it.

"That was so embarrassing" I whispered.

"It's okay Mel. It's just those stupid boys" she whispered.

"What!" I heard Lance yell.

"I am not stupid!" he whispered.

"I don't know about that" Mahea replied.

I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Hey Jackson, you got something you want to share?" Lance asked poking my side.

I shot up giggling.

I was super ticklish.

"Stop!" I whispered swatting his hand away.

"Looks like someone's ticklish" he whispered to Mahea.

"Just like your brother" Mahea laughed.

"What can I say…? It's a family weakness" I joked.

* * *

><p>Classes ended and before I knew it Lunch had begun.<p>

I followed Mahea and Lance outside into an area with stone tables and beautiful plumeria trees and green grass.

I saw my brother sitting with a bunch of boys.

He saw us and signaled for us to come over.

"Hey" I said as I sat down next to my brother.

"Hey how was your first day?" he asked with a smile.

"It was pretty good" I smiled back.

"That's great!" he said as he pulled out a McDonald's bag.

"I got everyone some burgers so dig in!" he said to everyone.

I unwrapped a Mc Double and quickly devoured it.

"God, that was so good" I spoke as I took a sip of someone's drink.

"Hey that's mine!" Lance pouted.

"Oh whatever Lance. You can share" I spat out taking another sip.

"Your sisters mean Ryder" Lance spoke.

"So she's your sister?" I heard the group of boys in front of us ask.

They must have been on his sports team or something because they were all well-built. There were about 8 of them sitting with us.

"Yup" Ryder replied.

"I've got to admit. Your sister is smoking ho-"

"Don't finish that sentence" Ryder glared.

"Fair warning fellas. No one! I mean no one. Gets to think about my sister in that way. I will personally cut off your little friend and shove it up you-"

"Okay okay! I think they get the picture!" Mahea shouted.

I looked at her and thanked her with my eyes.

She nodded.

"Anyway, my name's Melody" I smiled to the boys.

"Adam, Beck, CJ, Derek, Fin, Kevin, Noah, Stan" they all spoke.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled.

I'm probably not gonna remember any of their names. Oh well...

I took a fry and shoved it into my mouth. Man, I am so not lady like. My friends back in London would probably be so disappointed in me. But oh well. YOLO.

"Babe! There you are!" a high pitched voice sang.

I turned around to see the red head from my first class making her way over to us. She had on an unbelievable short cheer leading uniform on.

"Hey Jen!" my brother smiled getting up from his seat.

As she came into contact with him he picked her up and swung her around like he does with me. I was a little jealous. That was our thing. Who was this girl!

"Jen?" I mouthed to Mahea.

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Girlfriend" she whispered.

"Girlfriend?" I gasped looking back at my brother.

I turned around to see them swapping saliva with each other.

"I think I'm gonna puke" I spoke as I turned around taking a sip from Lance's sweet tea.

I earned a laugh from everyone at the table.

Ryder and Jen didn't seem to have heard.

"Mel, I want you to meet someone" Ryder said as he tapped me on my shoulder.

Oh god, I did not want to meet his girlfriend. She looked like a slut, and she was probably had a nasal voice like Fran from the nanny. But I liked Fran. But on Jen, the nasal voice was probably irritating.

I let out a breath and turned the frown on my face into a smile.

"Mel, this is my girl, Jen" he smiled.

"Hi Jen! I'm Melody!" I smiled as I went in for a hug.

She stretched out her hand. I awkwardly took a step back and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you!" she spoke with her nasally voice.

"Oh not a hugger I see" I whispered.

Behind me I heard Lance snicker.

But yet again Jen and Ryder heard nothing. God, they are deaf.

I was right; her nasal voice was irritating as ever. Her smile was probably fake.

"Baby! You didn't tell me you had a sister!" she pouted wrapping her arms around his neck.

I swear I gagged at her pout.

Dear god, she had so much make up on. I'm surprised my brother didn't have her foundation on his face. Man I am so judgmental.

"I know I'm sorry babe" he whispered running a hand on her cheek.

Gag again.

"Well, I'm just gonna go sit down" I whispered running back to my seat.

"God, they are so gross" I whispered as I sat down.

"I agree" Everyone spoke.

"But you've got to admit… She is pretty hot" Adam spoke.

"Yea, maybe her body" Kevin whispered.

"If you're into that whole cake face thing" Lance muttered.

"Lance!" Mahea whispered slapping his shoulder.

"What Mahea! You know I don't like her!"

"I know that! But Melody doesn't have to!" she yelled.

"Sorry Mel" Mahea whispered.

"It's fine. She looks like a slut" I whispered.

God, I'm so mean. I don't even know her.

"Right!" Lance yelled.

Mahea just shook her head.

Ryder and Jen began to walk back to the table.

"Now listen here! You will all not repeat what was said at this table got it!" Mahea whispered.

"Got it!" they replied.

"You too Melody" she said eyeing me.

"Fine... Fine..." I huffed out.

"I feel your pain" Lance whispered into my ear.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey guys! What are you all talking about?" Jen asked with her hands on her hips.

"Your cake face" Lance whispered.

Mahea elbowed him in his rib.

"Oww!" he yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh nothing, just about your cute outfit" I smiled.

"Oh this. I know right! I mean I'm like one of the only ones on the squad who can pull it off" she smiled.

I looked at Mahea.

"Is she forreal?" I mouthed.

She nodded rolling her eyes.

God, what has my brother gotten himself into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think and what you want to happen in this story! Ive got plenty of ideas but i want to hear some of yours! Thanks a bundle! **

***:)**


	3. Heated Arguments

_Annabeth POV:_

_*Ring….Ring…Ring….*_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey dad!"_

"_Oh Annabeth sweetie! How are you darling?"_

"_I'm good dad! What about you? How was your first class?"_

"_Oh it was good. Our little Melody's in it"_

"_She is? How was it?"_

"_It was good. She seems to have made friends with Lance and Mahea. I called her out today in class"_

"_That's good! Mahea is a sweet girl! And you know Lance, he's Luke's son so he'll watch over her. You called her out dad? Well did she handle things well?"_

"_Yes, and that is true my dear"_

"_Yea, anyway…. Is there any sign of him?"_

"_No sweetie… not yet"_

"_Thank the gods… I'm just so worried dad…"_

"_I know sweetie, but that's why I'm here… I'll watch over them the best I can"_

"_I know you will dad… By the way, how do they not recognize you?"_

"_Oh I dyed my hair brown and I have brown eye contacts! The mafia also gave me a face mask, so I look slightly different. But I go by Mr. Chase, the children don't know about your last name correct?"_

"_Correct…Wow... Okay well that's great! Anyway dad, I have to go… I'm just about getting off my lunch break"_

"_Okay sweetie, I'll talk to you soon"_

"_Bye dad, love you"_

"_Love you too Annabeth"_

_*Click*_

* * *

><p>Melody POV:<p>

My day has been pretty great so far, but I feel like things are gonna change in P.E.

I have it with Ryder and all of the boys, and Mahea, and Ryder's girlfriend Jen.

"Hey Mel!" a nasally voice screeched.

"Speak of the devil" I mumbled.

"Ill catch up with you later okay Melody?" Mahea whispered.

"Okay" I smiled.

"Be nice!" she mouthed to me as she left.

"I'm ALWAYS nice!" I mouthed back.

She shook her head and ran over to the soccer field where all of the boys were kicking around the ball.

"Hi Jen" I smiled.

"Can we talk about something?" she asked.

She had on the shortest shorts I had ever seen, and to top it off she had on a super tight tank top on. She was showing some major cleavage. She reminded me of a red head version of Regina George from mean girls. Even, her hair was all flowing in the wind. Stupid perfect red hair. What is she? Ariel or something?

Then there's me. I have on a pair of black basketball shorts that I rolled up so it stopped above my knees, which I borrowed from Lance. A white cut off t-shirt that I borrowed from Mahea. And a pair of old Nike's that I left in Ryder's truck. To top it off, I threw my hair up in a high pony tail. Score one for Ariel.

"Uh, sure" I smiled.

She walked away from the field and over by one of the plumeria trees. I reluctantly followed her. Man, I do not like this chick.

"Listen let's quit this little charades shit that's going on. Clearly I don't like you and you don't like me" she spoke bluntly.

Man, how straightforward. She must be reading my mind or something.

Your zipper is undone!

I watched to see if she made any movements to check her zipper. But nope, she just stood there glaring at me. I guess she's not a mind reader.

"Uh, what makes you say that? Of course I like you Jen" I lied.

"Listen, every girl is jealous of me. So I know you are too! You don't have to lie, I am more beautiful than you ever will be. You WANT to be me!" she stated in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Sorry to pop your bubble princess! But seriously, who would be jealous of the likes of you? Wearing clothes that are too short and tight for you. Might as well be wearing a god dam corset instead of that little tank top! And I for one don't want to be a cake like you with all that make up on your face. I bet no one knows what your real face even looks like. It's probably as ugly as your personality!" I yelled at her.

God, I swear, how shallow can this girl get? I mean me for instance; I am not one to prance around in practically my underwear. I have some self-respect. Hasn't she heard of modest is the hottest!?

"Now you listen here!" she yelled gripping my shirt with her perfectly manicured nails.

"Your brother loves me! And I'm into him! And trust me when I say, I am sticking around whether you like it or not!" she continued.

I instantly pushed her away from me causing her to stumble back slightly.

"Now you listen here bub! I am Ryder's twin! I am forever in his life! So you better get used to me! Family is forever! Bimbos on the other hand aren't!" I yelled.

She just stood there with her long red hair and folded her arms over her chest.

Ryder POV:

"Man how perfect is my sister being here with us?" I asked Lance as we kicked the soccer ball around.

"Pretty perfect man" he responded kicking the ball back to me.

"So what do you think of her?" I asked as I bounced the ball from my head to my chest to my knee and back to Lance.

"She's really cool! I mean we both have the same hatred for the same people" he smiled.

I shook my head.

Ever since I started dating Jen, Lance has been telling me that she was the wrong one. But I've gotta disagree on that one. She is the nicest, sweetest, and most caring girl I have ever met. Well her and Mahea at least.

"What man? What are you talking about? Of course Melody likes Jen!" I yelled at Lance.

"I don't know man. I mean not everyone is into that cake face" Lance muttered.

God, sometimes he just pissed me off.

I quickly leapt forward and held him by his collar.

"Don't talk about my girl like that" I threatened.

"Boys boys! What is going on!?" Mahea yelled yanking me by my shirt.

"Lance is being a dickwad!" I yelled stepping up to Lance.

Mahea jumped in between us keeping us apart by holding her arms out against our chest.

"Lance?" Mahea yelled.

"What happened?" she asked

"I was just telling Mr. Grumpy ass about his ugly girlfriend!" he yelled.

I took another step forward but Mahea pushed me back as I glared at Lance. I just wanted to strangle his neck right now.

"Lance! That's enough!" she yelled.

"But it's true! I mean even Melody doesn't like her!" he yelled.

"Stop! You have no right in saying that Lance!" Mahea yelled.

"When are you gonna stop defending her! Huh? When are you just gonna tell Ryder how you fe-" Lance shouted but was cut off by Mahea.

"Shut up Lance!" she screamed.

"Whatever Mahea! I'm over this!" Lance yelled as he stomped away.

Melody POV:

"You're just JEALOUS!" Jen spat out.

"You know what?! I'm done talking to you!" I yelled walking past her making sure to hit her with my shoulder.

This girl is just asking for a fight. I can't handle her little games.

I walked away from her angrily not paying attention to where I was going.

I suddenly fell on my butt when I met a wall of what felt like concrete.

"What the hell!?" I yelled looking up.

It was Lance, he was frowning.

"Sorry Mel" he said stretching out a hand to help me up.

"It's fine" I muttered, still angry from my recent conversation with Jen.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I stood up dusting off my pants.

"Jen" I muttered. He seemed to be angry about something too.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Your brother" he spoke coldly.

"My brother? Why?"

"Because of his girlfriend"

"God, I hate her"

"Me too…" he whispered.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You know what. Yea!" I said.

"Okay let's ditch this popsicle stand" he muttered.

"What about class?" I asked as we made our way into the parking lot.

"Who cares, it's just P.E."

"What about our stuff?"

"Mahea will probably get it for us. No worries" he said as we came to a stop at a black jeep.

He opened the door for me and I got in buckling myself.

It was a nice sunny day, so he took of the exterior part of the Jeep.

He hopped in and we drove off.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked as he pulled out of the school gates.

"Ever had shaved ice?" he asked pulling onto the street.

"Shaved ice! God, I haven't had that in forever!" I practically squealed in excitement.

He smiled at my squeals of joy.

"Well looks like we've got to hit up Rainbows then" he smiled.

"Yes!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air.

He chuckled and turned on the radio.

Dance with me tonight by Olly Murs came blasting from his stereo.

We both started to sing our hearts out to the song.

Being with Lance, is super fun. I'm glad he's one of Ryder's friends. I'm glad that I met him. He helped me release my anger.

"Thanks Lance" I spoke as the song came to an end.

"For what?" he asked curiously as we pulled up to Rainbows.

"For being an awesome friend… Also for offering to pay for the shaved ice" I laughed as I got out of the Jeep.

"You're welcome!" he spoke as he opened the store door for me.

"But" he added.

"I don't remember offering to pay Mel" he smirked.

"Oh you didn't?" I joked.

"Not that I remember" he said as we looked at flavors.

"Well then, will you do a sister a solid?" I laughed.

He chuckled.

"Fine, only this time Jackson" he smiled.

"Thanks Castellan" I giggled as I stepped up and placed my order.

Lance and I sat outside under one of the umbrellas enjoying our rainbow shaved ice. We talked about anything and everything.

I learned that he was the son of Thalia and Luke Castellan, friends of my family. And he was the only child.

Also that he like me was studying abroad, but came back to Hawaii the year I left. That was why I had only met him now.

He told me everything, like his favorite color, animal, food… He even told me about all of his exes. I've got to admit, this guy had loads of girlfriends.

I even told him that I never had my first kiss yet, let alone a boyfriend. He laughed at me and I ended up pushing his shaved Ice into his face and clothes.

I laughed my head off as he glared at me. Although I ended up wearing my shaved ice when I leaned to far back when I laughed. We ended up chuckling at the stained clothing we now had on. God, we had a wonderful time.

But all good things had to come to an end. Before I knew it we were in front of my house.

"Thanks for the shaved ice Lance" I smiled as I began to unbuckle.

"No prob Mel" he smiled unbuckling himself.

He walked me to the front door.

"Your brother is probably gonna kill me later" he laughed as we stood in front of the door.

"Yea. You took his little sister away from him" I joked.

"Yea…" he smiled looking at me.

"So, thanks for telling me all of your secrets. I will be sure to blackmail you" he joked.

"Likewise. I will be sure to tell Mahea about all of your girlfriends" I smiled.

"Please don't!" he shot out.

"She would kill me!"

"Oh I know!" I laughed.

"But I promise, if you don't tell about my lack in relationships" I said as I held out my pinky finger.

"Promise" he smiled hooking it with his own.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow Mel" he smiled.

"Yup… Bye Lance" I said as I stepped up on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck for a hug.

He froze for a second but quickly wrapped his arms around my waist squeezing me.

The hug wasn't awkward or anything. It felt, almost natural. I liked it.

I released his neck and he let go of my waist.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Melody" he smiled.

"Yup" I smiled as I watched him walk back to his Jeep.

He turned on the Jeep and began to back out of the drive way. Before he turned to leave he waved at me with a smile.

I smiled and waved back.

As soon as his Jeep was out of distance I braced myself for the wrath of my overly protective brother.

I opened the door slowly, stepping into the house quietly.

I turned around to shut the door.

"Melody Jackson! Where have you been!" a very upset twin brother of mine yelled.

Oh great, here it come I thought as I turned around to meet piercing green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know how you felt about the "heated arguments" with Lance and Ryder as well as Jen and Melody! But yea, i hope you guys liked the sweet side and caring side of Lance. Also a reminder, Thalia and Percy aren't related in this story! Please R&R! Thanks!**

***:)**


	4. Tolerate

Melody POV:

"Melody Jackson! Where have you been!" a very upset twin brother of mine yelled.

Oh great, here it come I thought as I turned around to meet piercing green eyes.

My brother stood in front of me wearing a nice pair of jeans and a collared shirt.

"Where are you going?" I asked trying to soften him up a little.

"Melody! Where have YOU been!?" he yelled again.

"Geez Ry, calm down. You're gonna damage my ears" I spoke as I cupped my ears.

"Melody!?" he glared folding his hands across his chest.

"What? I was out with Lance" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked as I reached into the ice box to grab a water bottle.

"Why were you with Lance?" he asked calmly as he began to rub his temples.

"Because we both had a shitty day" I muttered as I took a seat on the island.

"Melody… God, I was so worried" he said as he walked over to hug me.

"Worried? Why?" I asked as I patted his head.

I was still sitting on the island so he was hugging my torso.

"You just disappeared! And I had no idea where you went! God Mel, you just got back, and you already disappeared!" he said as he stepped back gripping my shoulders.

Wow, I didn't know what an impact I had on my brother.

"I'm sorry Ry" I spoke with a small grin.

"And you left all of your stuff at school too!"

"Yea I know" I sighed. God, I feel slightly guilty about scaring my brother.

He sighed and shook his head glancing at his watch.

"Mel" he sighed.

I looked into his green eyes.

"Next time, just tell me okay?" he asked squeezing my shoulders.

"Okay" I smiled.

"Well, I've got to get going. I have a date with Jen tonight" he said as he let go of my shoulder.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Mel, listen I know you don't like her" he spoke.

"Whaat? Of course I like her" I lied as I began to crack my knuckles.

"I know you're lying Mel" he spoke raising an eyebrow.

"Whaaat?" I spoke as my voice rose several octaves.

"You're impossible. And so easy to read. Whenever you lie you start cracking you knuckles and your voice rises plus you always say 'Whaat?"" he spoke with a smirk.

I quickly stopped cracking my knuckles.

Cursed habits!

"Fine… I don't like her" I whispered.

I looked at my brother and saw the instant hurt in his eyes.

"But!" I added quickly.

"If you like her…. Then I'll try and tolerate her" I mumbled.

"That's all I want Mel!" he smiled giving me a big hug.

"And maybe even one day you two can be the best of friends" he spoke happily.

"Whoa whoa. Pump your breaks bro! That will definitely not happen!" I laughed.

There was no way in HELL that would happen. Maybe when pigs fly.

"Well a guy can dream can't he?" he smiled as he walked over to the door.

I shook my head and followed him to the front door.

"Oh by the way, all of your stuff is in your room. Mahea brought it for you. And also mom called and told me her and dad won't be home for a few days. Something about an emergency meeting across the country or something" he yelled as he walked over to his truck.

"Okay" I spoke.

"Don't wait up sis!" he yelled as he jumped into his truck.

"I won't" I smiled as I leaned against the door frame.

When he was finally out of view I closed the door and locked all of the doors.

"What to do…" I muttered as I walked across to the living room.

There was no homework today, so I guess I'll catch up on How I Met Your Mother.

* * *

><p>"Oh Barney you're a riot!" I laughed as I finally turned off the T.V.<p>

It was nearly 11pm and still no one was home.

"Well dam, thanks for caring family" I muttered as I went go place my finished dinner plate into the sink. I ended up washing all of the dishes and drying them due to my need to do something productive.

"Man… What else is there to do?" I whispered as I walked into my room.

I walked over to the mirror.

I was still in my dirty P.E. clothes.

"Shower, that's what I need" I whispered as I quickly hopped into the shower.

After I finished I toweled off and grabbed some fresh pajamas.

"Now what…" I whispered as I sat on my bed.

I grabbed my laptop off of my bedside table and opened it.

"Oh I know" I whispered as I opened up the google chrome app.

I began to type in a site that I knew and loved. 

"Come to mama" I whispered as I scrolled down to find some fluffy stories of my favorite characters.

I pulled up my playlist of moody songs to match the story I was about to read.

"Let's get the feels working" I whispered as I began to read the fluffy stories.

* * *

><p>Melody's POV:<p>

"Melody wake up" a voice said as I felt something poke at my shoulder.

"No!" I groaned rolling over.

I was super tired; I had stayed up reading fan fiction to the wee hours of the morning squealing like a little girl. Stupid addicting stories.

"Come on Mel" the voice whispered gently.

"Fine Fine! But I hate you!" I yelled as I threw my covers off.

I began to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

Once I finished I opened my eyes to glare at my brother.

But to my surprise it wasn't him.

It was Lance, who by the way was shirtless.

"Lance!?" I yelled almost pushing him off my bed.

What the hell was he doing here? Is this a dream?

"Do you really hate me?" he laughed.

Nope, not a dream.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I proceeded to run my fingers through my hair to tame my mane.

"Your brother actually called me last night. He asked if I could sleep over the night because he wouldn't be home." He answered.

Eww that could only mean one thing. Either my brother just actually slept with Jen like actually sleeping or he did the dirty deed. Either way… Ewwwww

I groaned I walked over to my window opening my curtains.

As I turned around I saw Lance staring at me.

I couldn't help but notice his well sculpted body. Man, he must have worked out 24/7 or something. Because all of that was awesome.

I quickly shot my eyes back up as I gazed into his blue eyes. He was slight staring at my legs.

"Uh something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh… Uh… Sorry… But you don't have any pants on" he whispered not taking his eyes off of me.

"What?" I asked as I gazed down to look at my legs.

He was right; there I was standing in my bedroom with only a t-shirt and underwear. Oh man, last night it was super-hot so I probably kicked my sweats off.

"Well, this is awkward" I spoke as I walked over to him turning him around.

I began to push him out of the room.

However, before he left the room completely he turned around and grinned at me.

"Nice, PJO underwear" he said winking at me.

I felt my face heat up and I swear I almost died.

"You suck!" I yelled as I slammed my door in his face.

I heard him laugh on the other side of the door.

"Man… My life is just too awkward sometimes" I whispered as I headed to my bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked this story! This chapter was sort of a filler. So sorry if it wasn't intense enough! But i hope you still like this story! Please R&R! Thanks a bunch!**

***:)**


	5. Strawberries

**A/N: Warning swearing ahead!**

* * *

><p>*<em>30 minutes later*<em>

"Come on Mel! We are already late for school!" Lance yelled as he pounded on the bathroom door.

"I'm coming! Hold your biscuits!" I yelled back.

I seriously tried to drown the memory of this morning in the shower, but clearly from my still red face, it didn't work.

Today I felt like wearing some overalls, so I did. I paired it with a white V-neck and a pair of black and white flats. I quickly ran my hand through my shoulder length wavy hair. I braided my bangs to the right side of my head and held it there with a black bobby pin. I put on some stud earrings and a chained sliver necklace.

"This is as good as it's getting" I whispered as I opened up my door.

I grabbed my backpack and went out to the kitchen where Lance was eating a banana.

He wore on a pair of regular tan jeans and white Hurley t-shirt. Basically a total surfer boy outfit.

"Finally!" he said with a smile.

"Nice to see you have pants on" he smirked.

"Oh stuff it Lance!" I shouted trying to control the blush I felt creeping on to my face.

I quickly opened the front door and waited for him to follow behind me.

The door shut and he appeared next to me smiling.

I rolled my eyes and walked down the steps.

"How are we getting to school?" I asked looking at the empty drive way.

"With those!" he pointed at two long boards leaning against the side of the porch.

"Really?" I groaned. It's been ages since I rode one of those. It was just about the same amount of time since I had surfed too. Man, I really missed surfing. But in England, I never really got the chance to go. Maybe I can have a sesh afterschool today.

"Yup, let's go princess" he smiled as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He grabbed his hat and put it on backwards.

He grabbed one board and handed me the other.

I grabbed a pair of sunglasses from my backpack and slid them on. I quickly strapped my backpack securely on my body and jumped on the long board.

God, you don't know how grateful I was for all of the downhill riding we had to do. It would have been hell if we had to skate up hill.

We were nearly there when gravity decided to pull my face to the cement as we rode down the final hill.

I fell flat on my face.

"Shit shit shit!" I cursed as I held my face in my hands.

Lance was ahead of me and didn't seem to notice until he heard my yells of pain.

He quickly turned around and came running to me.

"Mel! Are you okay?" he asked as he helped me stand up.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" I yelled holding my head.

"Stupid long board!" I cursed as I winced at the pain in my head.

Lance pulled my hand away to examine the damage.

I looked at my arms and saw little strawberries and patches of blood. Nothing to major, I thought as I felt Lance touch my head.

"Oww!" I yelled pushing him back.

"Sorry sorry!" he said returning to my side.

"You've got a gnarly gash Mel" he said as he lightly touched my forehead.

"From what?" I asked looking at the ground.

There were some pointy looking rocks that had my blood on them.

"Never mind" I whispered as I went to touch my forehead.

"No" Lance said as he swatted my hand away.

"Come on, we gotta get you to the nurse" he said as he picked up my sun glasses from the cements. He set down his backpack and my long board and sun glasses on the side of the road next to a large coconut tree.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he returned to my side.

"Hop on my back" he said as he turned around.

"What? Why?" I asked as I circled around him to stand in front of him. That's when I noticed, my knees hurt like hell. I looked down at my overalls and saw some blood soaked through my pants.

"Oww owww owww!" I winced as I nearly fell over.

"That's why" Lance said as he steadied me up with both hands.

"Now hop on" he said as he turned his back to me.

"Fine" I muttered as I hopped on his back.

He grabbed his long board and proceeds to get on.

"Wait!" I yelled.

He stopped and tilted his head up to me.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"What if we fall?" I asked extremely concerned. I already had an encounter with the cement, I wasn't looking forward to another.

"Then we fall" he smirked as he hopped on.

"Oh god!" I yelled as I tightened my grip around his torso with my legs. I buried my head into his neck and shut my eyes tightly as i hung onto his back for dear life.

We went flying down the hill.

In a matter of time Lance hopped off of the board and walked into school.

Everyone around us seemed to be staring and pointing.

Oh god, how embarrassing. I put my head back into his neck and shut my eyes.

"Hi, here for the nurse" Lance spoke.

"Okay sweetie, right through there" a lady spoke. I still didn't lift my head up yet.

"Hi Lance. What's wrong?" another lady spoke as Lance came to a halt.

I lifted up my head to see a woman who looked really familiar.

"Hi Mrs. Chase, my friend had a little accident" he spoke as he set me down on one of the beds.

I sat up looking at my wounds. Dammit, these were my favorite overalls.

"Oh Melody!" Mrs. Chase spoke.

"Uh, do I know you?" I asked. How did she know my name.

"Oh no…no" she replied.

"Uh okay?" I said as Lance took a seat next to me.

He began to examine my head, leaning in closer and closer to me.

"If you get any closer you will practically be kissing me" I joked as Mrs. Chase went over to grab some alcohol and bandages.

"What!" Lance yelled as he shot back. I saw a hint of pink surround his cheeks.

"Aww how adorable" I joked as I pinched his cheeks.

"Shut up!" he yelled swatting my hands away.

"I should have left you there" he muttered as he glared at me.

I smiled happily as Mrs. Chase walked back in.

"Okay Mel, let me deal with your head first." She said as she pulled up a rolling stool in front of me.

"Okay, now this is gonna hurt sweetie. Lance grab her hand" She said as she moistened the cotton ball with the alcohol.

Lance interlocked his hand with my own.

I looked at him and smiled.

He just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Okay, now this is gonna sting" she said as she brought the cotton ball to my forehead.

A sharp pain ran from my forehead.

"Fuck!" I yelled squeezing Lance's hand.

"Sorry" I said quickly to Mrs. Chase.

"It's okay sweetie, I know it hurts like a bitch" she laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh along with her. Man, she reminded me so much of my grandmother. But I hadn't seen my grandmother for ages. I wonder how she's doing.

Mrs. Chase got a huge bandage and placed into on the side of my forehead where the gash was.

She repeated the same routine with my strawberries on my arms.

"Okay, sweetie your gonna have to take off your overalls now so I can get to your legs." She said.

My overalls were too tight to roll up, so that was the only logical thing to do.

I looked at Lance who was still clenching onto my hand.

I stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I have to take off my clothes, so like are you just gonna sit there?" I asked.

"Yea, I already saw you in your underwear" he smirked.

I pushed him off the bed.

I turned back to Mrs. Chase who looked at me curiously.

"We had an incident this morning" I replied.

Wait, that sounds wrong.

"Wait! That's not what I mean! What I meant was that he woke me up in bed and I only had a shirt and underwear on" I corrected.

She continued to stare at me.

"Wait! No! Fuck!" I yelled.

Lance started to laugh from the floor.

"We did NOT do anything!" I yelled. God… Life is so embarrassing.

I felt my face heat up, I was probably as red as the blood that oozed out of my knees.

"Uh okay sweetie" Mrs. Chase smiled.

Great, now she thinks I'm a bimbo. I am not Jen.

Lance quickly sat on the bed as I proceeded to take off my overalls.

Before I pulled it off all the way I stopped and looked at Lance.

"Come on Lance. Turn around or something" I said.

"But I already saw you in your underwear, so what's the big idea. I just want to see the damage" he replied.

"God stop bringing that up man!" I yelled.

"Why don't you go and get my long board and sunglasses and your backpack." I suggested.

He huffed out a breath and got up.

"Fine, but come get me when you're done" he replied as he walked out of the room.

"Boys" I muttered as I slipped off my overalls.

I sat on the bed so Mrs. Chase could examine my knees.

There were several large strawberries on the side of my right legs and one huge bloody mess on my left leg. I know for dam sure that I'm gonna have a bunch of bruises all over my body. God. Ry is gonna be pissed.

Mrs. Chase began to examine my leg, having me move it around and such.

"Okay sweetie, the good news is it looks like you didn't break anything. But we'll we have to clean this mess" she said as she soaked the cotton balls.

"Okay" I said as I grabbed a near by pillow.

"This is gonna sting" she said as she brought the cotton ball to my right leg.

"Ahhhh!" I hissed as I gripped the pillow tightly.

She repeated the same thing to my other bloody left leg and after about 5 minutes I was all done.

I borrowed a pair of jean shorts from the lost and found and slipped it on.

"Okay, so I want you to take this. Its pain relievers to hopefully help with the pain" she said as she handed me a bottle of medication.

"Thank you Mrs. Chase" I smiled.

"No problem sweetie! If anything hurts then feel free to come in here and rest up "she smiled as she walked me out of the nurse's office.

"Okay!" I smiled as I grabbed my backpack.

"Thanks again!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked into the hallway.

I walked into the girl's bathroom to check the train wreck I probably looked like.

I stood in front of the mirror and laughed.

God, I was covered head to toe with band aids. The one on my forehead was humongous!

"Oh man" I chuckled as I shook my head heading out of the girls bathroom.

As soon as I stepped out I was knocked onto my butt.

"God dang it!" I yelled as I laid my head onto the hard floor.

"Oh god! I am so sorry!" a heavenly voice spoke.

I quickly opened my eyes and laid them upon a very handsome boy.

"Whoa" I whispered taking him in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Melody! Looks like her life is filled with endless disasters! (See what i did there? :D) I hope you guys liked this chapter so far! If you have any questions or comments please REVIEW! Thanks a bunch! Tell me your opinion guys!**

***:)**


	6. Mr Johnny King

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for the longest! Please accept this update as my apology! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Melody POV:<p>

"Whoa" I whispered taking him in.

This boy was the boy from the first day. The one that had fought with Lance. But something about him today, he just looked so different.

He had on a black quarter sleeve shirt with a pair of grey cargo shorts and a pair of black converse. He had on a black hat that he wore backwards and a white g-shock watch. His hair curled around the edges of the hat. God, that drove me over the edge.

He looked at me with his hazel eyes as he offered a hand to help me up.

I gratefully took it and stood up.

His hand felt warm, and it covered my hand easily.

As soon as I was up on my feet I began to dust myself.

"Here" he said as he picked up my backpack and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I smiled throwing it onto my back.

It was so weird, this guy seriously looked like he changed from the first time I saw him. That day I thought he was an arrogant rude jerk. But right now, his hazel eyes are telling me a different story.

"You're Melody right?" he asked with a smooth voice.

"Uh, yes" I smiled. I felt my cheeks warm up, this boy was insanely cute.

Man, stupid teenager emotions.

"You're Mr. King?" I asked pushing a loose strand of my black hair behind my ear glancing at him.

He laughed a heartwarming laugh.

"Yea" he smiled.

Oh dam, he had dimples. I am such a sucker for dimples.

I smiled.

"My name's Johnny" he said as he stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Johnny Boy" I spoke as I shook his hand.

He chuckled at that. We began to walk down the hallway towards our first class.

"So… Why are you all banged up?" he asked as we walked half way down the hall.

"Oh... Uh a skateboarding incident…" I replied shyly.

I would have tried to cover up but there was nothing I could use.

He seemed to notice my insecurity.

"Hey, I don't mind" he smiled.

"It's pretty bad ass if you ask me" he winked.

Oh god. Heart melting. Girl hormones screeching. Heart beat racing.

"Uh thanks" I replied cooly as we reached the door to our first class.

He opened it for me.

"After you beautiful" he smiled.

"Thanks" I blushed.

We walked in and class had already begun.

"Ah Miss Jackson, Mr. King… Nice of you to join us" Mr. Chase said as we walked in.

"Sorry Mr. Chase, I uh… had a little accident this morning" I replied shyly.

Mr. Chase shook his head and looked at Johnny.

"And you?" he asked to Johnny.

He shrugged.

"Woke up late sir" he smiled.

"I see…" Mr. Chase spoke.

We both quickly walked back to our seats.

As I sat down I turned around to look at Johnny in the back of the class with his friends.

He looked at me and winked.

I smiled and turned back around.

"Oh gosh" I whispered.

Man, he is so adorable. Why didn't I take the time to notice him before? He's probably super nice, and smart. And he's already really athletic. Hmm... I wonder what sport he plays.

"MELDOY!" a voice yelled at me as I came crashing back to reality.

"What?" I yelled back.

It was Lance.

"What the hell was that? And you didn't come and get me!" he yelled.

"What was what? And I'm sorry, I forgot"

He rolled his eyes and spoke, "That winking non sense! What was that?"

I rolled my eyes too.

"It was nothing"

"Sure didn't look like nothing" Lance said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Don't worry about him, Lance just hates Johnny" Mahea spoke.

"Why?" I asked her.

"There's a long history" Mahea said rolling her eyes.

"Okay Class. Now that you've been paired up it's time to start on your project" Mr. Chase spoke.

"Project? What project?" I asked raising my hand.

"Oh yes. You were not here for the instructions. And Mr. King was also gone. Here's what will happen, you two will be partners in this project and I will explain this to you after I get the class started okay?" Mr. Chase spoke.

"Okay" I replied.

Hell yes. I get to be partners with Johnny.

"What! No!" Lance yelled.

I looked at him curiously.

"Why can't we just have a group of three or something?" Lance yelled as he stood up and out of his seat.

"Because Mr. Castellan, this is a partner project. Not a trio project" Mr. Chase said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Lance, stop your causing a huge scene" Mahea whispered as she pulled him down.

Lance turned around and glared at Johnny.

"If you do anything. I will hurt you. " Lance spoke towards Johnny.

"Lance!" I yelled pulling him down.

"Knock it off" I whispered as he sat down.

"You don't know him Mel. He's a douche!" Lance protested.

"Whatever Lance. He seems really nice" I spoke.

"Yea that's what every girl thinks. Then they get their heart broken. Isn't that right Mahea?" Lance replied coldly.

Mahea glared at him.

"Shut up" she whispered intensifying her glare.

I raised my eyebrows at them.

"It's a long story" Mahea said as she turned her attention back to the teacher.

"Uh okay"

"Okay now class, spilt up and go work on your projects" Mr. Chase announced.

"We'll see you later Mel" Mahea said as she dragged Lance out of the classroom.

"Just remember I am ALWAYS watching King!" Lance yelled as he walked out.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to Mr. Chase's desk with Johnny close behind.

As we stood in front of the desk I could feel Johnny's hand "accidentally" brush against mine. Gosh this simple gesture drove me crazy.

"Okay so the project. You will be working on this project for a good amount of time. It may run until the end of the quarter maybe even the semester." Mr. Chase spoke.

Hmm, what kind of project is this?

"Okay, so here are the instructions. First you will have to get to know you partner like the back of your hand. Once that is complete you must both find if you are compatible. If you are, then you must right a paper about what your thoughts of true love are. If you are not, then you must write a paper of the complications of love" Mr. Chase spoke.

"What the heck… Not to be rude, but this is a little strange" I confessed.

"Exactly, that is my whole point. You are all now in a little small shell, I want you all to break free and ponder the big question of the universe. The question of love. You see, you can take classic pieces of work like Romeo and Juliet. Love was a huge theme in that story. Love drove them to their death beds. I want you all to explore and see if you can understand why someone would give up their life for love." Mr. Chase smiled.

"Hmm, interesting" I spoke.

"So, is this like a couple things?" Johnny asked.

"You could say so Mr. King, so you'd better get used to Miss Jackson." Mr. Chase spoke.

Oh god, a couple project. With Johnny. Oh my goodness. Cue girl shriek.

I closed my eyes and did my best to hold in my excitement.

"Oh I could get used to her" Johnny spoke.

I opened up my eyes in enough time to see Johnny gazing down at me with a smile.

I blushed furiously.

"That is splendid. You guys will be excellent partners, now go on" Mr. Chase said as he took a seat at his desk.

"Shall we?" Johnny spoke he held open his hand.

"We shall" I smiled taking his hand.

We walked out of the classroom into the courtyard hand in hand.

As we got there, we talked and talked until we had nothing left to say.

Man, I think I'm starting to fall for this boy, Johnny King.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO what did you guys think oh Mr. Johnny King? Like him? Find him adorable? Like Lance better? Find the project interesting? Let me know in Reviews! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! I promise ill try and update this story and my other stories quicker! **

***:)**


	7. Welcome Death

**A/N: So sorry for the hecka LATE update! I've been reading the Ruby Red trilogy! It's been taking over my life guys! Take this update as my apology! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Melody POV:<p>

I swear 1:50 couldn't come fast enough.

I quickly ran into the locker room and pulled back on my normal clothing. I reached for my back pack and put my P.E. stuff back into my P.E. locker.

I walked out of the locker room and headed to my hall locker.

It was weird… I hadn't seen my brother or Lance in P.E.

As the sight of my locker finally came into view I saw Mahea leaning against hers waiting for me.

"Hey Mahea" I called as I walked to my locker.

"Hey Mel" she smiled pulling her long brown hair into a messy bun.

I quickly rummaged through my locker and grabbed the things I needed to take home.

"So have you seen Ryder? He's supposed to take me home.." I spoke as I shut my locker.

I heard her let out a breath.

"He left early" she spoke as she threw her back pack over her shoulder.

"He WHAT!" I yelled.

God, thanks for telling me bro! I probably had to walk home now. I swear when I see him I am going to strangle him.

"Why the hell did he leave?" I asked as I pounded my fist against my locker.

Ow… That hurt… Maybe I shouldn't have done that… Hide the pain Mel… Hide the pain..

"Another fight.. With Lance" Mahea said shaking her head.

"Really?" I asked as I rolled my eyes. How I just want to hurt him. Stupid. Idiot. Brother.

I swear, they say they are like best friends yet they fight 24/7.

Some best friends they are.

"Yup" she said popping the p.

"What was it about this time?" I huffed.

"You know the usually. Lance's disapproval of Jen" she said.

"Gods… He just doesn't get it.. Why doesn't he just leave her…" I groaned as I pushed off of my locker.

"I guess I've got to walk home now" I muttered.

"Sorry Mel. I would drive you. But I am carless" Mahea sighed.

"Plus, I have basketball practice" she added.

"No worries" I smiled.

"See ya tomorrow Mahea" I said waving to her as I walked to the front door.

She waved and headed to the gym.

By now the halls were pretty empty. Almost kind of creepy.

I don't know why, but I feel like every time school is out it always gets creepy.

I pulled open the huge double door and proceeded to walk out when I heard a crack of thunder.

I stepped out and looked up into the clouds.

Just my luck.

The once clear blue skies were now filled with ugly grey dark clouds.

"I hate you Ryder" I hissed as I began my journey back home.

My injuries were still present all over my body, but luckily the pain medication made it so I could walk around and bear the pain.

Gods, today is just not my day.

I walked off of the school grounds and began to walk down a hill.

"At least it's not raining" I whispered as I looked up into the clouds.

Another clap of thunder answered and down came the rain.

"Just fucking great" I yelled as I threw my hands up into the air.

"I hate everything" I mumbled as I dragged my feet along the sidewalk.

As the rain poured I couldn't help but admire the beauty of the island life.

Gods, I really missed it. The tropical breezes, the smell of clean fresh rain. The distance sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. Just beautiful. This was one thing that London didn't have. Sure London was full of rich history and beautiful buildings, but I longed for the easy island life.

I looked up into the sky, I'm glad I'm here. I'm glad I decided to come back. Being home with my family was something that I loved. My friends in London were great, don't get me wrong, but family is everything.

As I walked up one of the massive hills I was drenched to the bone. And with that came my horrible attitude.

"Stupid rain. Stupid rain ability to get you wet. Stupid wet clothes. Stupid wet hair. Stupid water. Why do we need rain.." I muttered as I reached closer to the top.

I huffed and huffed.

"Almost there"

I gazed up at the hill. I really was almost there, but man oh man was I winded.

"Dear Athena, I need to work out…"

After what seemed like eternity I finally made it to the top of the hill. At the top I raised my hands in victory.

"I did it!" I shouted happily.

"Take that hill" I smiled nodding my head.

As I turned around to gaze towards the direction of my house I saw another three more hills.

I groaned.

"Just when I thought the hardest part was over…" I grumbled.

I tightened my straps of my backpack and pushed onward.

Walking down the hill I heard a low engine rumbling behind me, but strange enough, the car didn't seem to whip past me.

I curiously glanced over my shoulder.

Behind me I saw a black mustang, with blacked out windows.

I quickly snapped my head back acting like I didn't even see the car.

As I walked on the car still hadn't passed me.

"This is the moment… I'm gonna die… There's a car behind me… All blacked out… Probably a mob person… I'm gonna be murdered….All because my brother didn't pick me up… Oh man… I didn't even get to say bye to my parents… I didn't even get to have my first kiss…. I guess I had a good life… But I wish I had more time… Oh for the love of Athena… Please don't let me die!" I whispered into the sky.

As I walked on letting my life flash threw my mind I heard a voice from the car call out.

"Hey!" the voice shouted.

Don't look Mel. Probably gonna murder you. Don't look.

"Hey!" the voice repeated.

I stopped.

There was no hope now. Better welcome death…

I turned around slowly as I felt a warm tear slide down my face.

"Yup this is the end… I'm sure of it.. Good bye world" I whispered.

"Hey! Need are ride Mel?" the voice called out.

Mel? How does this person know my name.

Great, I probably have a stalker that wants to kill me.

"I don't take rides from strangers!" I yelled as I quickly turned around, I fast paced walked away from the car.

The car pulled up alongside and the driver kept up with me.

Gods, this person was relentless.

"Hey Mel? Come on I'm no stranger" the voice spoke.

Wait… That voice sounded vaguely familiar.

I turned towards the car and moved my wet hair out of my eyes.

I finally could make out who the driver was.

Johnny.

Thank the gods.

I let out a great breath of relief.

I'm not gonna die after all. Yippie!

"Oh gods, Johnny" I beamed happily.

He smiled.

"I thought I was gonna be murdered." I spoke.

He shook his head, "No"

"Gods, thank goodness it's just you" I smiled walking closer to his car.

"So you need a ride?" he smiled.

"Sure" I replied.

He got out of his car and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for me.

I smiled gratefully and walked to the other side getting in from the passenger side.

"What a gentlemen" I beamed.

He did a bow and smiled.

I tucked my legs in the car and set my backpack by my feet.

He closed the door and walked over to the driver side and got in.

"Thank the gods for cars" I laughed as he pulled off of the side of the road.

"Yea" he laughed.

His car was super nice. Probably super expensive. It was a mustang GT for heaven's sake. Sleek black car, black leather seats, black interior everywhere. God dam this car was sexy.

"Sorry, I'm probably ruining your leather seats" I spoke shyly.

"No worries Mel" he winked.

Yup, that wink made butterflies erupt from my stomach.

I felt a blush creep onto my face.

I quickly turned my head and looked out the window.

"So…" he spoke as we drove in silence for a while.

"Why were you walking in the rain?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "My idiot of a brother forgot about me"

"Really?" He said in a surprised tone.

"Yup"

"That's pretty bad…" he spoke.

"Right? I mean like how could you forget someone?! And your twin for heaven's sake!" I yelled.

He laughed lightly which earned another blush from me.

"I know one thing.." he spoke.

"And what is that?" I asked looking into his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"I would never forget a pretty girl like yourself" he winked.

Oh lord. There were more butterflies shooting throughout my entire body. I felt like I had to puke from all this girly feelings.

Instead of being all cutesy, and say something like "oh thank you kind sir" and batting of the eyelashes, I had to be me, which of course was far from cutesy.

I snorted, "If you're into wet black haired banged up girls"

I began to mentally scold myself.

Gods, how cute was the snort Mel.

I slammed my hand onto my forehead.

No wonder I don't have a boyfriend, let alone kissed a boy.

I heard him chuckle.

"Man… This is so embarrassing" I whispered.

I swear from all of this heat radiating off of my heated cheeks I was probably all dry now.

"Why?" he smiled, showing off his deep dimples.

"It just is" I whispered.

"Nah" he spoke as he grabbed one of my hands.

I looked up at him to see him smiling at me as we pulled into my driveway.

"I find wet black haired banged up girls insanely attractive"

Oh god, here comes the smolder… queue smolder

He glanced up at me and winked, a smolder plastered on his face

Gods there it is, too much feelings, Yup, I'm gonna hurl.

But instead I blushed all over my face. Started from my cheeks and ending at the tip of my ears.

"Thanks" I smiled looking down at my lap.

Before he let me go and unlocked the door he spoke once more, " I mean it Mel. You're… you're gorgeous" he spoke sincerely.

Man oh man, did this guy know how to lift a girls spirits.

"Thanks Johnny… For the ride… And the compliment…" I smiled.

"Anytime" he winked.

As I opened my door I suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline.

Just do it Mel! My brain shouted.

What the hell…

I leaned towards Johnny and placed a kiss on his cheek.

I quickly grabbed my backpack and shout out of the car and ran straight into the house.

As I slammed the door shut I leaned against the door with a goofy stupid smile plastered on my face.

I inhaled and exhaled as I realized what I had just done.

I totally just kissed him.

Even if it was just a little cheek action.

That was enough for me.

I squinted my eyes tightly as I giggled a little.

"OH my gods" I whispered.

I let out a girlish shriek and begun to do a little happy dance which consisted of the running man and the Carlton.

"Uh… What the hell?" A manly voice spoke.

I looked up to see my brother and Lance standing tall and staring at me.

How embarrassing.

"What?" I asked trying to play off my probably lamest dance moves ever.

"Why are you so happy?" Lance asked.

"Wouldn't you both like to know" I hissed.

I remembered that these two losers left me afterschool to walk in the rain.

"You both left me!" I yelled.

My brother and Lance looked away, but I could see guilt written all over their faces.

"Sorry sis" Ryder said.

"Sorry won't cut it brother dear. I'm frickin soaked! Thank gods someone picked me up!" I snapped.

"Who dropped you off?" Lance asked as he looked out the window to see the black mustang pull out.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"Was it Johnny?" Lance asked as his gaze turned into a stone cold glare. I swear if looks could kill I would be dead right now.

"Why does it matter?" I asked again.

"Was it? Why were you happy? Did he kiss you or something?" he asked stepping closer to me.

I took an involuntarily step back, so I rammed into the door behind me.

"Why do you want to know?" I hissed.

"Was it Johnny?" my brother asked.

Both boys came and stood in front me of. All protective.

"Why do you guys care what I do?" I glared.

"Mel! Answer the question!" Ryder snapped.

"Fine! It was! So what!?" I shouted crossing my arms in front of me.

"Stay away from him" Ryder ordered.

"Excuse me? You can't tell me what to do!" I spoke as my voice rose higher.

Who the hell does he think he is. Twin or not, he can NOT tell me what I can and can't do.

"Melody!" Lance glared.

"Lance" I responded matching his glare.

"Why the hell would I listen to you two?" I spoke as I fought for some control. I could feel my ears heating up as I got angrier and angrier.

"Mel! Listen… He may not seem like it but he's bad news.. Just stay away! You hear me!" Ryder yelled as he gripped my arm firmly.

I shrugged off his hand.

"No!" I shouted as I pushed past him half running half walking to my bedroom.

Before I could get very far I felt someone grip my wrist.

I spun around and glared.

It was Lance.

His once stern face softened.

"Mel please…. Just… Just stay away" Lance whispered.

I shook of his grip like I did with Ryder.

"Like I said… NO!" I hissed as ran to my bedroom.

I slammed the door and sank down the ground.

I don't see what's the big deal, for heaven sakes the first guy that I actually fancy… my brother disapproves of him.. Seems like I can't make anyone happy anymore… And what was with Lance? I understand he's trying to be a friend but still, it's not his business.

Maybe I should talk to Mahea, I need an emergency girl's night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Melody. Can't please anyone. Can you believe Ryder and Lance forgot about her! Good thing Johnny picked her up huh? Tell me what you guys think about this chapter! Also it would be great of you could give some ideas of what their girl's night should consist of! Leave reviews! Thanks!**

***:) **


	8. Escaped

**A/N: Here's an update. Sorry this is more of an Annabeth/Percy thing. So just hang in there.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"Everything will be alright. Don't worry so much Wise Girl" Percy joked.

I clutched the phone tighter in my hand.

"But what If it isn't. You should know. Your brother is relentless! Not to mention his crazy side kick!" I yelled into the phone.

"Babe, calm down. That's why we're here. We are gonna have a chat with them. Plus there's no way that they can do anything. They are in the most prestigious jail in the world." Percy reassured me.

"I don't know Percy… I… I just have a bad feeling about this" I whispered into the phone.

"Don't worry. I'll be there soon okay? Traffic is a little bad right now." He spoke.

"Yea okay. Plus I have some news for you" I smiled as I walked out of my car trying to lighten up the situation.

"News? What kind of news?" he asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you" I laughed into the phone.

"Gods, I hate it when you do this to me wise girl"

"I know that seaweed brain." I giggled.

"You are just an evil woman you know that?" he laughed.

"I know, but you love me anyway!" I smiled as I stepped out of my car with my purse fastened around my shoulder.

"I do." He replied.

"You better" I laughed.

"See you soon" I spoke as I ended the call.

I quickly locked the car door and walked to the gates of the jail.

This jail was huge. Watch towers, dogs, police men everywhere. Is seems to be overly secure. But why do I have this overwhelming feeling of doubt.

I shook my head and walked to the entrance of the jail.

As I walked in I rammed straight into someone.

My purse and all of its belongings fell to the ground and scattered.

"Sorry miss" the person said as he tried to help me collect all of my things.

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident" I spoke as I retrieved my purse and began to put all of my stuff back in.

The stranger handed me the pregnancy test.

"Expecting?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Yes" I smiled.

"How… How wonderful" the man spoke.

"Thanks" I smiled.

I put everything back into my purse and the stranger helped me up.

"Your first?" the man asked.

"Oh no. I've got two in high schools" I smiled as the man opened the door for me.

"Interesting. I've got one in high school also" he smiled warmly.

"Teenagers. Their a handful huh?" I joked as I walked up the reception desk.

"Indeed they are. It was nice chatting mrs…." He started.

"Jackson" I spoke.

"Mrs. Jackson" he smiled.

"And you too Mr.…"

"King" he answered.

"Mr. King".

He smiled and walked away as I spoke with the reception desk.

I told them I would be waiting her with my husband to check on a few prisoners.

I had to fill out some paper work so I went and sat down at one of the tables.

As I finished the last couple of sections I heard Percy walk in.

He smiled and came over to me kissing me on my cheek.

I stood up and handing the documents to the reception man.

He then had some guards escort us through the jail to the secured facility where Percy's Brother and his other gang mate awaited.

As we walked in I couldn't help but feel chills.

I started to look around.

Something felt wrong.

Really wrong.

"So, what was the news you were supposed to tell me?" Percy asked as the guards opened the last door that was supposed to show us the prisoners.

My mind completely blanked when I saw the opened door.

I froze.

Percy looked at me curiously, "What's wrong?"

I just started at the window.

He then turned his gaze to where I was looking and he understood.

The cells.

They were empty.

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" one of the guards yelled.

Two guards ran to the cell to look closer while a couple ran to the tower to let the jail know that two prisoners had escaped.

"Oh my god…" I whispered.

Percy wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him as an attempt to keep me safer.

We walked into the cell block looking at the empty cell.

The thing that caught my attention was the white note taped to the window.

"Percy" I whispered pointing to the note.

He nodded and had one of the guards go in the cell and retrieve the note.

The guard came back and handed the note to Percy.

Percy read it out loud.

"Dear brother, it's been a while huh? You haven't even come to visit me yet. What kind of brother does that? Anyway, by the time you read this I will be long gone, so it's pointless for you to search the jail. A word of advice, if you'll accept it. Keep your family close… But your enemies closer. See you soon…. P.S. congrats on number three"

My eyes widened.

"Number three? I wonder what that means?" Percy whispered as he flipped the note looking for anything else his brother may have left.

I felt my heart drop. My breathing all of a sudden began to get shallow. I felt like I was gonna pass out.

"H…How… How does he know?" I whispered resting a hand on my stomach.

"What's the matter?" Percy asked in a concerned tone.

"He… He knows…" I muttered.

"Knows what?"

"Number three…."

"Annabeth? What are you talking about? Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" Percy asked pushing back my hair so he could see my face clearer.

"Percy…" I started as I reached into my purse.

I pulled out my pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant. With our third child..." I whispered.

His eyes widened. He took the pregnancy test and stared at it.

"How… How did he know?" he asked looking at me with his sea green eyes.

"I… I... don…" I started.

But then it hit me.

That man….

The one who helped me earlier…

That… that was Terrance…

"Oh my god" I whispered as I pulled one of the guards to me.

"Terrance. He was just in the reception area when I first arrived. He can't be far. You must go after him" I yelled.

The guard nodded and bolted to inform the others.

"Percy... I ran into Terrance when I first arrived. I didn't recognize him… But I'm sure that it was him... Or... Or maybe the other one… His back up…" I stuttered.

Percy engulfed me in a hug.

He began to rub my back as I felt tears slide down my face.

"Annabeth… You could have been injured. Or worse..." he whispered.

I suddenly felt so weak. And sick to my stomach. Terrance or the other man. We were face to face only moments ago. I felt so stupid for not recognizing him. And to make matters worse, they knew that I was pregnant. This was a catastrophe. My last pregnancy resulted in an almost blood bath. Last time we knew their plan. But this time. We have no idea. All I know is Terrance will stop at nothing now.

"Percy…" I started as I began to get control of my feelings.

"We need to get back to our kids. We have to tell them about everything" I spoke as my mother bear instincts went into overdrive.

Percy nodded.

After we had a chat with the jail and the police we called the Chase mafia and let them know what had happened.

It was too late to fly tonight so we booked the next flight early the next morning.

As Percy and I laid down to go to bed I couldn't help but think about all of the horrible things that could happen.

Percy seemed to sense my worry.

He pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms around my body.

"Nothing will happen. I will protect our family. You, Ryder, Melody, and our new baby." Percy spoke as he kissed my forehead.

I took a deep breath and tried to let his reassuring words ease my worry.

But I couldn't

I had to go home and see my kids now.

I know that we couldn't fly until tomorrow but I was way to stressed.

"Baby, don't worry. We'll get through this. Just like last time." Percy spoke.

"Okay…" I whispered as I nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you Percy" I whispered as I began to close my eyes.

He kissed my forehead, "I love you too. We'll get through this Annabeth. Our family will be safe" he whispered.

With that said I let the darkness consume me.

NO POV:

"We're free. We will see you very soon. Inform everyone that now is the time to act. We've only got a few hours until Percy and Annabeth and the Mafia figure out what we are up to."

"Okay. I'll inform everyone. And the girl?"

"Proceed with her. We'll have her in no time"

"Okay. See you soon."

"Indeed you will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun. Dun. Dun. Escaped Jail! And another PERCABETH baby! So much drama. Sorry if you guys wanted some Melody and Jackson. But i had to introduce the conflict! And here it is! Tell me what you guys think! Leave reviews! Thanks a bunch!**

***:)**


	9. REALLY IMPORTANT!

**A/N: A thought occurred to me.**

**So, I realize that I really just update my stories randomly. Well somebody helped me realize that. So, what I am going to do is have you guys request a day on when I should update this story. The day that comes up the most will be the day I will update this particular story. So far, Wednesday is off the table. So leave a review and help a sista out!**

***:)**


End file.
